Tell Me It's Not the End
by NewWarl0ck
Summary: Ezra's A, and and during an unforgettable night, the revelation is made. How will Aria react? Who already knows? How's Toby involved? Where's Jake? Questions will be answered during a life changing event.


Hanna knew.

She looked up at him. His blue eyes were duller than usual. He didn't look like the sweet and harmless English teacher he always was before. That's because he wasn't. She didn't know how it happened, but she knew who he really was. He looked back down at his paper. As the bell rang, he looked at Hanna again.

"Miss Marin, may I have a moment of your time?"

Aria, Spencer, and Emily glanced at Hanna quickly before walking out of the classroom along with the rest of the students. Hanna waited behind. She walked up to Mr. Fitz. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't look at him the same anymore. He was only a dangerous man in her mind.

"I have noticed that you're acting a bit unusual," he began. "I'm a little worried for you. Is everything alright, Miss Marin?"

The blonde nodded her head quickly.

"Mr. Fitz, I'm fine," Hanna lied. "Thank you for your concern, though. May I go?"

He raised his eyebrows, not believing her at all. He nodded his head, and she walked out the door. She had to find some way to tell Aria. She couldn't let her best friend be with that psychopath anymore!

Hanna had found A's diary in the lair, the night they all went to Ravenswood. Once Caleb had left to take care of Miranda in Ravenswood, Hanna was heartbroken. She loved Caleb. So, with the heartbreak, she had a lot of time on her hands, and she cracked the diary open without anyone's help. She wasn't the ditzy blonde everyone thought she was.

"What did Ezra want to talk to you about?" Aria asked.

She was still swooning after her un-grand reunion with Ezra at the Brew, the night before they went to Ravenswood. She thought that she had her moral compass back. In reality, her so-called moral compass was the one leading her in the wrong direction. But she didn't know that.

"Um, some essay that I didn't turn in because of my mom's trial," Hanna lied. "He's giving me until Friday to make it up."

"Aw, he's so sweet!" Aria exclaimed. "That's my guy. Do you guys wanna go hang at Spencer's after school? I really need some girl time with you."

"Sure," Spencer said, nodding her head. "Are you two in?"

Hanna and Emily nodded their heads.

"Wait, I have to go ask Mr. Fitz another question about my essay. I'll have to catch up with you guys later," Hanna said, and jogged to her locker.

She remembered how Spencer lured Toby. Even though Toby was revealed as good, Spencer, at the time she thought he was A, lured him to her house by showing off the A key. Hanna had something that Ezra probably wanted back, for sure. His own diary that had his dirty secrets.

She had stashed the diary in her locker the day before, so she grabbed it and went back to Mr. Fitz's classroom. He looked up at her.

"Hanna?" he said. "You've changed your mind, and you want to talk?"

The blonde nervously nodded.

"Well, yeah. I've been freaking out about my college essay. I feel like it just isn't good enough," Hanna said, stepping towards his desk. "I wrote my draft in this notebook, and I was hoping that you could take a look at it and give me your commentary, since you're my English teacher."

"Why, I'd be glad to. I'm happy to help you," he said. "So, where's that notebook of yours?"

She slid the diary on his desk. She noticed his eyes getting wide when he saw it. He pretended to open it as if it were really her notebook.

"This doesn't seem like your notebook. Hanna, what is this?" Ezra asked.

"Um, it's just something I got from Spencer's house. I'm going to Emily's house tonight, so I'll just drop it off at _Spencer's_ on my way there," Hanna said, trying to emphasize Spencer's name.

"Spencer's? I see," Ezra nodded, looking away. "So, since this isn't your essay notebook, where's the real thing?"

"Crap, I don't think I brought it," she sighed. "Maybe another time, Mr. Fitz?"

"Of course," he said.

* * *

Hanna had put the diary by the front of Spencer's house, where it was visible from the window. She made the girls go to Spencer's room, because she didn't want Ezra to know that they were in the house. He thought they were at Emily's.

The blonde heard a creaking from downstairs. She knew it was him. He was here, and he was going to break in. Hanna was definitely nervous. It wasn't just a hunch, she knew for a fact that he was A, in some way, shape, or form. The only person she told was Toby. Yes, it was weird, but she called him for back up. He wanted to tell Spencer, so she agreed.

"Is it time?" Spencer quietly asked.

She nodded her head.

"I think I hear something coming from downstairs," Hanna worriedly said. "We should go check. I still feel like A is here."

The four girls slowly walked downstairs.

"Guys," Emily whispered, nearly sobbing. "I see a black hoodie."

"Oh my god," Aria whispered.

"We need to end this," Spencer confidently said.

The girls walked over to the kitchen, where the hoodie was picking up the diary. He realized that there were people behind him. When he turned around, he was freaking out. He knew they were there. They would all find out. He was busted, caught, donzo!

"Alright, you monster!" Aria yelled. "You're busted."

She stepped up and grabbed the guy's arm.

"Let's find out who you really are," Aria said.

The tiny girl flipped the man around.

"Ezra," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "No, this isn't true."

Spencer, Emily, and Hanna stared at the scene. Spencer and Hanna were surprised, even though they knew he was A before. They just couldn't believe that the sweet and kind English teacher who loved Aria would do this. Did he even love Aria? Emily was holding on to her friends.

Tears were falling out of Aria's eyes.

"How could you?" she demanded, since he wasn't saying anything.

"Aria," he quietly said her name.

"Ezra, how could you!?" she repeated herself, angrier the next time.

He didn't know what to do. He wasn't planning on getting caught. He should have known that they read the diary and knew. He should have known that Hanna was setting him up. He shouldn't have believed that they were all in Emily's house.

"It's not like this," he sighed. "You weren't supposed to know."

"Do you love me!?" she cried.

It was an odd question to ask, but she had to know.

"Aria," he urged.

She stared at his ice blue eyes. They seemed so cold and brutal now. They weren't the warm welcoming eyes that she used to gaze into. He wasn't the Ezra that she fell in love with. He was some other monster, and she didn't know who he was anymore!

He didn't know what to say. He shoved Aria off of him, and grabbed a kitchen knife.

"Ezra, please!" Aria pleaded. "Don't do this."

It hurt him, but he pressed the knife against Aria's neck.

"I do love you, Aria," he said.

"Stop!" Spencer screamed.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were looking around for a weapon they could grab. They couldn't get a kitchen knife, since Ezra was right by them. They needed to stop him. They couldn't let him kill Aria.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you deserved it," Ezra whispered harshly. "I love you, I really do. But, it wasn't supposed to be that way. I wasn't supposed to fall in love. I was in love with Alison, not you. You were supposed to lead me to her, but instead, you led me to your heart."

"Ezra, please stop this! We can fix this, we can turn this around!" Aria pleaded.

"No," he said sternly. "I'm sick. I'm screwed up. Nothing can fix who I've become. You have to die, and so do your little bitches."

"Stop!" Hanna screamed, and tried to kick Ezra.

It failed. He shoved her right off.

"I'll deal with you later, blondie. You'll die the worst, since you're the one who set me up," Ezra said, furrowing his eyebrows in anger.

"What?" Aria choked out.

"I knew he was A, so I set this up," Hanna sobbed.

"You knew! Why didn't you tell me!?" Aria cried.

"You'll never get to know why, because you're going to die," Ezra bitterly said. "Aria, my sweet love. I've never loved a girl the way I love you."

The knife was about to cut her neck. He already scratched her a little bit with the knife. She never thought her sweet Ezra would be doing this to her, but he was. She never imagined her beautiful and perfect Ezra Fitz, who kissed her and said he loved her, to be the one to slit her throat.

"Get off of her!"

Toby Cavanaugh came running in, and jumped on Ezra's back. He tackled the young teacher to the ground. Ezra stupidly dropped the knife.

"Baby!" Spencer cried. "Please Toby, don't!"

He tackled Ezra away. Aria quickly got up and joined her panicking friends.

"I don't want him to get hurt!" Spencer cried, and ran towards them.

"Spencer, stop!" Emily cried. "You're going to get hurt!"

"Emily, I don't care!" Spencer yelled. "I'm not going to let the love of my life die!"

Ezra shoved Toby off of himself. The dark haired make got up and ran out of the building.

"Coward," Toby muttered as he brushed himself off.

Spencer gave him a hand up, and pulled him in for a hug. She kissed his lips passionately, and looped her arms around his neck. They stayed together, and they felt safe together.

"Thank you for saving me, Toby," Aria whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Aria," Toby said, sighing.

The tiny girl shivered at the sight of Ezra in the infamous black hoodie, and turned away.

"Hanna, how did you know?" Aria asked.

"The diary," Hanna responded. "I called Toby for back up... um, and I called someone else."

"Who?" Emily asked.

Hanna opened the door. Jake stood in the doorway.

"I got your message," Jake said. "What's wrong?"

"I think Aria needs you," Hanna said.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

She started crying, and he pulled her into a hug. He didn't ask why again. He decided that he would let her talk when she wanted to talk. The night was a disastrous one.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," Emily whispered.

"I think it would be best if we all stayed together," Spencer said, holding on to her boyfriend.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jake asked.

"Please, yes," Aria sobbed. "I need you, Jake. I need all of you."

"Toby, will you stay?" Spencer asked.

"Of course," Toby said, nodding. "I love you so much."

He kissed the top of Spencer's head before pulling her into a hug.


End file.
